


Felix Navidad

by redxcranberry



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxcranberry/pseuds/redxcranberry
Summary: “Do Ihave to?” Felix frowns.“Fe, don’t make me beg.” Sylvain holds out the glittery red bag clutched tight in his hands and presses it into Felix’s arms. “You promised you’d wear it to Dimitri’s Christmas party if you lost our bet, remember?”Felix apprehensively peeks inside and catches a glimpse of a mess of velvety red fabric. He pulls out the full pile of clothes and groans as he beholds an outfit that can only be described asviolentlyfestive. There’s a bright crimson Santa suit with white faux fur trimmings and a hat to match, an evergreen scarf with golden stars embroidered onto the delicate fabric, a pair of knee-high black winter boots, and what looks like a leather harness to go around his waist with a…candy cane holster attached at the hip?Felix swears, shaking his head in disbelief. “I am NOT wearing that thing.”Or: After losing a bet to Sylvain, Felix provides the Blue Lions gang with an extra helping of Christmas spirit. Inspired by Felix’s absolutely ridiculous, 100% canon Fire Emblem Heroes holiday outfit.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64





	Felix Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Felix's Fire Emblem Heroes Christmas outfit plus his lines about what Sylvain would think of it and I couldn't resist. This is definitely one of the sillier things I've written, and that's saying something. Hope you enjoy! ♡

“Do I _have_ to?” Felix frowns.

“Fe, don’t make me beg.” Sylvain holds out the glittery red bag clutched tight in his hands and presses it into Felix’s arms. “You promised you’d wear it to Dimitri’s Christmas party if you lost our bet, remember?”

Felix sighs. Sure, he did make an ill-advised bet with Sylvain over who would win in a snowball fight and yes, he did lose rather handily (turns out Sylvan’s throwing arm is nothing to sneeze at)…but he somehow feels like this qualifies as cruel and unusual punishment.

Felix apprehensively peeks into the bag and catches a glimpse of a mess of velvety red fabric. He pulls out the full pile of clothes and groans as he beholds an outfit that can only be described as _violently_ festive. There’s a bright crimson Santa suit with white faux fur trimmings and a hat to match, an evergreen scarf with golden stars embroidered onto the delicate fabric, a pair of knee-high black winter boots, and what looks like a leather harness to go around his waist with a…candy cane holster attached at the hip?

Felix swears, shaking his head in disbelief. “I am NOT wearing that thing. Really, Syl? What the hell is this?”

“You’d look so good in it, though!” Sylvain pleads. “At least try it on?”

“Fine,” Felix grumbles. He knows he’s going to regret this, but he _is_ a man of his word.

Five minutes and several profanity-laced exclamations later, Felix stands in the middle of their shared bedroom as he checks out his new look in the mirror on the wall. It’s easily the most hideous thing he’s ever worn - not to mention it’s uncomfortably warm and a bit scratchy where the faux fur cuffs rub against his wrists. Sylvain is sitting on the bed behind him, his head tilted to one side in contemplation as he watches Felix lift up his arms and turn to Sylvain.

“Well?” Felix is blushing furiously now, his cheeks slowly but surely turning as red as the suit itself. He’s never looked so… _colorful_ before.

Sylvain stands up and walks around Felix a few times, bending sideways here and there to view him from every possible angle. Finally, he speaks. “You look good!”

“I look fucking ridiculous, is what I look like,” Felix grumbles.

“You pronounced ‘festive’ wrong,” Sylvain says with a laugh. “Oh - and this goes with it!” Sylvain hands Felix a bow and a quiver full of arrows - at least, that’s what it looks like, though Felix quickly notices that the arrowheads have been replaced with cutesy reindeer heads and the bow itself has a giant, shiny golden bell hanging off its upper limb. Sylvain takes a step back, then places both hands on his hips to admire his handiwork. “Now it’s perfect.”

“I don’t even _like_ bows. Why couldn’t it have been a sword or something?”

Sylvain shrugs. “I thought you could try something different. You know, spice things up a little.” He winks at Felix, who rolls his eyes in response. “C’mon. Just one night. You could do with some extra holiday spirit, anyway.”

“If you think I’m wearing this outfit to Dimitri’s party, you’ve got another thing coming,” Felix says.

“But I think you look wonderful.”

“Hmph.” Felix knows Sylvain well enough to realize he’s telling the truth, as crazy as this whole getup may be.

“Please, Fe?” Sylvain pushes out his lower lip and places his hands on Felix’s shoulders, his big, brown eyes boring straight into Felix’s pools of amber. “Just this once. Do it for me?”

❖❖❖

Felix is a weak, weak man.

Rather, he’s weak for one person in particular - that is, the cheery redhead currently bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as they stand together on Dimitri’s doorstep. Sylvain is the only person in the world for whom Felix be willing to put up with something like this, but if it makes him happy to see Felix wearing that damn outfit…well, Felix is also a lovesick fool.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Felix grumbles.

“It’ll be great, Fe,” Sylvain says with a smile. “They’ll all love it, I promise.”

Felix only grunts in response. If by “love it” Sylvain means “tease him relentlessly for it,” he supposes that’s not too far off.

Sylvain knocks. Once, then twice. Someone from inside shouts _coming!,_ which is followed by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Felix feels not unlike a prisoner waiting for the executioner to approach his cell. He shifts uncomfortably on the spot, and the bell on his bow jingles merrily in response.

To Felix’s horror, Dimitri is the one who’s come to let them in. He’s looking back over his shoulder as he swings open the door, seemingly distracted by the deafening Christmas music and the raucous laughter coming from the party behind him that’s clearly already in full swing. Dimitri turns toward them, a wide smile on his face. “Felix, Sylvain, I am so glad you could make-“

Dimitri sees Felix’s outfit and freezes, his eyebrows skyrocketing upwards towards his hairline. He opens his mouth as if to say something, then closes it, then opens it again, clearly struggling over how to respond.

If Felix weren’t in the position he’s in, he’d make fun of Dimitri for looking like a fish out of water. Instead, he just stands there seething as Dimitri flubbers and Sylvain lets out the smallest giggle beside him.

 _Gautier,_ Felix thinks, _I am going to fucking kill you for this._

 _“_ Felix, wha-“ Dimitri starts.

“Not one word.” Felix cuts in. Dimitri nods dumbly as Felix brushes past him and into the house. Sylvain thanks a befuddled Dimitri for inviting them before following him inside.

As he walks down the hall and nears the sounds of revelry, Felix grits his teeth and sighs. No getting out of this now. He takes a deep breath and turns the corner into the living room.

He’s greeted by a truly dazzling sight. The space is decked out in every type of Christmas decoration imaginable from floor to ceiling. There’s a beautiful fir tree in the corner, its evergreen boughs adorned with ornaments and blinking lights of all shapes and sizes; swathes of silver and gold tinsel hanging from the ceiling and doorways in graceful, glitzy arcs; a variety of colored candles burning in each of the room’s gorgeous bay windows; and a line of wool stockings hanging over the roaring wood fireplace. A few of his friends are already gathered around the hearth, sipping on warm beverages and nibbling at a tray of gingerbread cookies as they chat about their holiday plans.

“Felix!” Annette turns to see him and gasps, bringing her hands up to her mouth in surprise. “You look so…so…”

“Terrible, I know.” Felix says. “I lost a bet to Sylvain and-“

“So… _cute!_ ” Annette squeals, clasping her hands together.

“Adorable, yes!” Mercedes adds, smiling sweetly at Felix. “Did you make this yourself?”

“I did, actually! It’s hand sewn,” Sylvain chirps, appearing behind Felix. That remark only sends Annette and Mercedes into another fit of excitement as Felix feels his cheeks blush an alarming shade of crimson once more.

“Aw Felix, you look sweet!” Ingrid emerges from the kitchen, a glass of hot chocolate in one hand and a turkey leg in the other. “You know, this reminds me of when we were little and your dad and Glenn used to dress you up in all sorts of outfits. Remember the baby sailor one?”

Sylvain laughs and gives Felix a pat on the back. “Do I ever! My favorite was the dinosaur onesie.”

“I do recall there was also a pirate costume at one point,” Dimitri adds.

Felix is just about thinking that he might die of embarrassment right then and there when the doorbell rings, graciously saving him from any further humiliation for the moment. Dimitri leaves to welcome the new guests, while the rest of the group around them disperses after Annette volunteers to get a fresh batch of cookies out of the oven.

“See? Told you it’d be a big hit.” Sylvain winks at Felix and ruffles his hair, while Felix merely rolls his eyes in response. The things he’ll do for love.

The newly arrived visitors turn out to be Ashe and Dedue, who have brought along a pair of gorgeous red and white poinsettias to add to the Christmas cheer. Dimitri thanks them profusely and displays the plants prominently in the front hall then leads them to say hello to the others. Ashe and Dedue greet Felix, Sylvain, and the rest of the crew, though thankfully neither of them comments on Felix’s outfit. In fact, Dedue in particular doesn’t even seem phased, a fact for which Felix is eternally grateful. He can appreciate a man of few words in a situation like this.

After the hubbub has died down, Sylvain suggests getting something to eat from the potluck set up on the kitchen counter. Felix readily agrees, game to do anything that doesn’t revolve around discussing his childhood dress up greatest hits.

There are so many delicious sights and smells awaiting them that it’s almost overwhelming. In addition to the Christmas roast - a giant hunk of meat that Felix sets his sights on immediately - there’s an absolute cornucopia of biscuits, vegetables, casseroles, gravies, salads, and pretty much every kind of dessert imaginable. Felix and Sylvain each grab a plate and overload it with festive fare. Felix’s stomach growls in anticipation.

The drinks counter by the sink is also overflowing with all sorts of winter lagers and cocktail mixes. Sylvain pulls out the bottle of citrus mulled wine he brought as a gift to add to the collection, then pours himself a glass and joins Felix back in the living room with the rest of the party. They sit down to eat while Ingrid and Dimitri reminisce about the holidays they all used to spend together as children.

“And then, one year when we were visiting a tree farm,” Ingrid giggles, nearly tipping over her hot chocolate as she laughs, “Dimitri cut down the biggest tree there all by himself. He was only five years old!”

“I was merely trying to impress you all,” Dimitri insists. “Obviously, it did not work.”

Sylvain chuckles. “You really didn’t know your own strength back then, but it _was_ impressive in its own right. That thing had to be at least twenty feet tall.”

“If I remember correctly, you nearly took out the building next to it while you were at it,” Felix chimes in between mouthfuls of mashed potatoes.

Dimitri shrugs his shoulders. “I will admit I could have thought things through a bit more.”

Felix laughs along with Sylvain and Ingrid while Dimitri blushes bright red then gets up to fix himself a plate of cheese and crackers as an excuse to change the subject.

Meanwhile, Mercedes and Ashe are gathered around the kitchen table. They’re heads down and hard at work as they decorate a gingerbread house together, adorning its golden brown walls with delicate lattices made of white frosting and a veritable rainbow of gumdrops, sprinkles, and marshmallows. Annette and Dedue sit beside them, occasionally offering suggestions and eating the extra bits of candy whenever there are discarded materials available from Mercedes and Ashe’s work of art.

Byleth - fashionably late, as usual - shows up soon after with a giant pitcher of spiked eggnog, which adds a welcoming jolt to the party and all its guests. Dimitri proposes a toast, and everyone clinks their glasses together as he gives thanks for being able to spend the holiday with friends. It’s not long before most of the attendees are buzzed or worse, though Felix limits himself to a single cup to take little sips from every once in a while.

At one point, someone whips out a karaoke machine and the real fun begins. Annette, whose musical abilities far exceed anyone else’s in their little group, is the star of the show. She first sings along to the classic “All I Want for Christmas is You”, perfectly nailing the song despite being a little tipsy herself. Next up is a rather animated rendition of “Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree,” which ends with Annette dancing with Byleth and even Dimitri, all three of them hopping and throwing their hands up in the air in a dramatic flourish as she sings the final notes. The gathered crowd breaks out into applause for the performers, and Felix cheers along with Sylvain and the rest of them when Byleth encourages Dimitri to take a very stilted bow to thank his adoring fans.

Once the musical portion of the night has ended, Sylvain stands up and catches everyone’s attention by clapping his hands together. “Alright,” Sylvain announces to the gathered guests, “before everyone gets too drunk on eggnog. It’s photo time!”

“Do we have to-“

“Yes, Felix.” Byleth appears behind him as if from nowhere, their green hair almost glowing from the light of the Christmas tree. “Trust me - one day, you’ll be happy to have a memento of the time we’ve all spent together. The years go by much faster than you may think.”

Felix nods and acquiesces. He knows better than to argue with his former professor, even if their aloof demeanor and suspiciously on-the-nose observations do weird him out a bit at times.

Byleth sets up a tripod in the middle of the room as everyone gathers in front of the tree. Someone readies the timer on the camera and they all crowd in together shoulder to shoulder, each doing their best to emanate holiday cheer. Felix ends up in the middle of the shot, his Santa suit and festive bow displayed front and center.

“Sayyyyy cheese!” Byleth exclaims, throwing up a peace sign as the timer goes off and a series of bright flashes illuminate the room. Despite his initial reluctance, Felix finds himself thoroughly enjoying the scene. They take several “fun” photos, one of which involves Ashe borrowing Felix’s decorative bow for an action shot and another that includes Sylvain whipping Felix’s candy cane out of its holster and sucking on it in a manner that is _totally_ not seductive in any way.

Felix smiles at the silliness and feels a warmth spread through his chest that has nothing to do with the temperature of the room. As an introvert and someone who is generally loath to voluntary attend parties, sometimes it’s easy for him to forget how much his friends truly do mean to him. Their warm smiles and familiar faces are like chicken soup for his soul - a reminder that even though they’re all starting to grow into their adult lives, they’ll always be there for each other when it matters most.

The rest of the night is spent talking about old friends and hopes and dreams for the year to come. Felix curls up with Sylvain on the couch by the hearth for most of the conversation, his head resting on Sylvain’s chest while Sylvain drapes his arm around his shoulders. They snuggle together for what feels like a blissful eternity, taking solace in each other’s presence as the fireplace crackles beside them and the jolly Christmas tunes slowly peter out. It’s so cozy and ridiculously idyllic that Felix even catches himself accidentally drifting off in Sylvain’s arms once or twice before suddenly jerking back awake, much to Sylvain’s amusement. Maybe that eggnog was a _bit_ stronger than he thought.

Finally, the party starts winding down and guests start slowly filtering out, each of them exchanging well wishes and promises to meet again soon in the new year. Felix and Sylvain take their leave as well, but not before making sure to thank Dimitri for his hospitality one last time. Dimitri gives each of them a genuine, if somewhat awkward hug, then graciously offers them some leftovers of the roast to take home, which Felix readily accepts. It’s almost midnight by the time they finally say their goodbyes to everyone and gather their things to go home.

Felix is dead tired. He lets out a big yawn as they step out into the chilly December air and close the door behind them. Snow is falling in puffy, fat flakes that make it look like they’ve stepped into a snow globe, while moonlight sparkles off of the blanket of white coating everything in sight. The only sound aside from the muffled noises coming from the house behind them is the whistling winter breeze. For once, Felix is happy for his ridiculous outfit if only for the extra warmth it provides.

“See - that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Sylvain asks.

“No, it wasn’t,” Felix admits. “It…was actually really nice.”

“Thank you for being a good sport about the outfit,” Sylvain says with a laugh. “You really killed it in that suit.”

“Hmph. I’m sure everyone will have forgotten about it in a few months anyway.”

“Except for the photos!” Sylvain points out. “You can bet those are going on our fridge at home as soon as Byleth sends us the copies.” Felix merely shrugs and chuckles in response. No skin off his back to be the source of the fun for a change.

Sylvain breaks out into a wide smile. “Oh! I almost forgot. I have one last thing for you.” He digs around in his pockets for a moment until he finds what he’s looking for then holds the object up for Felix to inspect. It’s a small clipping of some sort of plant attached to a burnished gold hair clip, its glossy leaves shining in the moonlight.

“Another piece to the costume?” Felix asks. What could Sylvain possibly be up to this time?

“Just give me a minute,” Sylvain says as he fastens the clip to the side of Felix’s head above his left ear. He cups Felix’s face in his hands and gently presses his torso flush against his chest, their hot puffs of breath mingling together in the freezing night air. “There we go. Perfect.”

“Was that…mistletoe?” Felix blushes, clutching tight onto the lapels of Sylvain’s coat.

Sylvain nods and stares deep into Felix’s amber eyes with a fondness that’s almost painfully genuine. “I’m not usually one to follow tradition for tradition’s sake…but I can get on board with this one.”

Time seems to stop as Sylvain lifts Felix’s chin up towards him and pulls him closer, the snowflakes still softly falling around them waltzing lazily through the air as if in slow motion. Felix closes his eyes as their lips meet and a wave of affection surges through his veins that’s stronger than even the most robust glass of spiked eggnog.

“Merry Christmas, Fe.” Sylvain brushes a stray strand of Felix’s hair out of his face and holds him tight as if he’ll never let go.

“Merry Christmas, Syl.” Felix says, smiling as he pulls Sylvain closer to kiss him deeply once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Happy holidays! :)
> 
> Twitter: [@redxcranberry](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry)
> 
> [Promo post](https://twitter.com/redxcranberry/status/1341233907107282944)


End file.
